Candy Delivery
November 17, 2011, 10:56 PM Back To 2011 Logs Flashover Lifeline First Aid Blades (Barracks, Iacon) --- Flashover ignores the odd looks he gets from those he passes as he walks through the barracks, mentally keeping track of the number of rooms he and Lifeline have passed already. After few more moments, he stops dead in the middle of the hallway, looking around them and nearly blocking the traffic just by being there. "Alright. I'm lost. Where in the Pit is their room?" Lifeline clomps along at a brisk pace (for her), which means that Flashover is likely having to walk extra slowly to not totally leave her behind. She knows where First Aid's quarters are, and hopes that he knows where to find Blades. When the tall opter stops, she stops as well, then points down one of the several identical hallways. "That way. Eighth door down on the right." She looks like she's having to explain something to a particularly dim spark, but her voice is patient and neutral. First Aid is sitting on his berth in the shared Protectobot barracks, reading from a datapad. Blades is face down on his bunk, engine whirring softly in recharge. Flashover follows Lifeline's pointing, then stares down the hallway blankly, trying to figure out how Lifeline could even tell. Shrugging, he starts moving again, counting down each door until he finds the eighth one on the right. He flicks his rotor blades a little before knocking, accidentally putting a small dent in the metal. Lifeline follows Flashover, sending a low-level ping to First Aid just before the tall mech knocks on the door to the young mech's quarters. First Aid swings his feet off the end of the berth and pings the door back to slide it open just as Flashover knocks. "Hi Lifeline - oh, hi Flashover! What's going on?" Flashover has to stop mid-knock when First Aid opens the door, dropping his arm back to his side. "Hey, First Aid." He greets, stepping back slightly so as not to block the doorway, though this has the opposite affect on the hallway. "We actually came because we've got something for Blades." He explains, twitching his rotors slightly. Lifeline waves past Flashover's side, because she can't really get any closer to the doorway. "He's here - he's recharging, actually-" First Aid stands up and walks over to actually greet the other two mechs with a smile, moving out of the way so they can enter the room. "Hey Blades? Wake up. Lifeline and Flashover are here." Blades gurgles and starts to look up, optics igniting slowly. "Mmmrf," he says, and goes back under, his arms pulled up to either side of his helm. Flashover ducks down to enter the room, almost having to bend over completely to make it through the door. He chuckles at Blades' reaction, placing one hand on the smaller heliformer's back and shaking him slightly. "C'mon, youngling. Haul your aft out of recharge, I got some presents for you." Lifeline enters the room after Flashover, now REALLY feeling cramped. She edges past the large mech's blades (knowing better to bump into them) to get to where First Aid is standing. First Aid scoots backwards, leaning against Groove's berth to make room for Lifeline. "How are you?" He smiles and asks. Blades squirms away from Flashover's hand with a squawk. He glares up at the larger heliformer with a deep frown at his interrupted recharge. "Presents?" he finally asks with a huff. Flashover chuckles again in amusement at Blades' reaction, fishing around in his subspace for one of the boxes he'd brought back with him from Crystal City. Finally locating some of the pixel sticks, he pulls them out, taking off the lid and offering the pink and blue candies to the grumpy youngling. "Presents." He repeats. Lifeline nods slightly to First Aid. "I'm doing all right." She then tilts her head silently at Flashover, hinting at the younger mech to see what's going on there. "What is it?" First Aid edges around Flashover to try and see into the box without getting too close to Blades' berth- a bit difficult in the somewhat crowded room. Blades sniffs contemplatively and reaches some fingers into the container and fumbling around. He catches a stick between his fingers and pulls it out, eyeing the prize critically. Flashover sets the container next to Blades once he takes one of the rubbery candies out, backing off to allow everyone else more room to move around. He bangs into one of the berths with his rotor blades, though not hard enough to damage it or him, and grimaces a little. "Pixel sticks. It's a kind of candy- got it from Crystal City." He explains, flicking his rotors to shake off the sensation. Lifeline hasn't seen the candies herself, so watches Blades' reaction interestedly. "Pixel sticks? Did the confectioner say what they containn, Flashover?" First Aid leans over. "Something else for you to chew on, Blades- right?" First Aid looks at Lifeline and then Flashover. "Thank you!" Curious now, Blades sits up and looks closely at the candy before sinking in his denta... and he blinks, then pulls the partially bitten length out of his mouth to quirk an optic at the grooves he's just cut in it. "It's weird," he says after a few moments' examination. "Not so springy, but doesn't taste bad," he says, then carefully mouths the piece again. Flashover freezes at Lifeline's question, his rotor array stilling at the same moment. "...she said they were the closest to what we requested she had at the moment." He says a bit evasively, shifting away from the femme a little. "She's working on the rest." He looks back at Blades when he tries the candy, smiling a little. "Well, there's more where that came from, if you like 'em." Lifeline ahs and nods. "That's good to know. Were those the only ones you were able to get?" She leans toward the open container on the berth, possibly thinking about reaching to take one for herself. "What do they taste like?" First Aid asks curiously. "Not just like energon," Blades says after a few considering tastes. "And not as bitter as the rubber was, either. There's other stuff in here," he says, trying the candy again. Lifeline watches Blades interestedly. "Anything in there that you find ... unappealing?" She's checking, to tweak the list of supplements to have the confectioner work from. After all, most of the supplements are simply that, supplemental. They're not essential, but definitely things that will help the mech with his continued recovery from the advanced state of malnutrition he'd suffered. "Also better for your systems." Flashover adds, twitching his rotors a little. "Which'll keep the the medics off your aft." And his own, but that was less of a deal. He always had someone or another on his aft about something. "There's more where that came from, too." Blades looks up sharply at Flashover's remark. "There's... more?" He looks at the last nub of what he's been nursing and tosses it back into his mouth, blinking and looking at Lifeline. "Anything a little chewier?" He eyes the floorboards briefly before looking up again. "Maybe crunchier?" "Groove had some sort of crunchy candies, but those are his." First Aid says. "I'm not sure where he got them, either." Chewier and crunchier. The latter, easy. The former... Lifeline hopes the confectioner is as good as Elita implied she would be. "Maybe. Let's hope so, Blades." She looks at Flashover to see what else he's brought. Flashover digs around his subspace for a few moments, pulling out another little box. He pops the cover off, revealing it's filled with rust sticks. "Got crunchier right here." He says, holding them out for Blades to take. "I've got a bunch of 'em, so whenever you run out just get a hold of me, alright? Blades looks into the box and frowns, rustling his fingers around inside as he looks at what rust sticks are. He picks one up and eyes it carefully. "This... is rust?" he asks dubiously, holding it up where First Aid and Lifeline can see what he's studying so closely. "I don't think it's real rust, Blades." First Aid says. "Is it?" He looks up at Lifeline. "Rust wouldn't be good to eat, I don't think. I mean, it's not going to HURT you, but it's not got any nutritional value either." Lifeline says, "Well... probably not real rust. But likely very close in texture without being the same in chemical composition. Try them. I've heard some mechs will fight each other over those." Flashover shrugs. He's never really had a reason to know what's in rust sticks. "They're not bad." He offers, just for something to say. Blades eyes the rust stick cautiously, then tips the one in his hand out into his fingers, and marvels at the granular texture under his fingertips. He promptly jams the involved fingers into his mouth and blinks, wide-opticked, in surprise. Lifeline tries to supress her amusement at Blades' reaction to the rust sticks, but can't completely prevent the small smile that appears on her face. "So... those are acceptable?" First Aid edges slightly closer and sits on the edge of Blades' berth next to him and smiles. Flashover chuckles at the way Blades 'investigates' the candies, flicking his rotors a little in amusement. "Like 'em?" He asks, unable to keep a grin off his faceplates. "We got you plenty of them." Blades blinks at First Aid... wasn't he over somewhere else a minute ago?... and finishes off the rust stick. Again he dumps the contents into his mouth, but this time he's taking it more slowly. Lifeline nods. "Sounds like we have a winner, Flashover." She moves toward the door. "I should be going, though. I have a duty shift in the repair bay." First Aid watches Blades for another moment and stands up. "I'll come with you, Lifeline. I'm on later anyway. If it's okay?" Flashover pulls out two more boxes of the candies, setting them down next to Blades. "Have a good shift, First Aid." He says, reaching over and gently patting the red and white mech on the helm before he really thinks about it. As soon as he realizes what he did, he yanks his hand back, scratching the side of his own helm. "Uh... Slag, sorry. Old habit." Lifeline says, "Of course it's okay, First Aid." She nods to Flashover then steps carefully past his rotors to the door. Glancing back at Blades, she offers a polite farewell. "Enjoy the candies." First Aid smiles at Flashover's consternation and pats him on the arm as he moves towards the doorway. "See you later Blades, Flashover." Category:Logs Category:2011 Logs Category:Flashover's Logs Category:Lifeline's Logs Category:First Aid's Logs Category:Gestalt Genesis TP Category:Blades's Logs